


The Game Ends

by gritsinmisery



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-29
Updated: 2007-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and the Master have played this game before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for new Season 3, through _Last of the Time Lords,_ linked at [](http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/profile)[**dw100**](http://community.livejournal.com/dw100/) 

The Game Ends

   
 _“To lose is to win, and he who wins shall lose.”_ \-- The Third Doctor, reading a plinth in Rassilon's tomb.

  
“I’ve always had the greatest secret of all.  I know you.  Explode those ships: you kill yourself.  That’s the one thing you could never do.”

  
 _“He knew very well that immortality was a curse, not a blessing.”_ \-- The First Doctor

  
“Dying in your arms.  Happy now?”

“It’s only a bullet.  Regenerate.”

“I guess you don’t know me so well...  I refuse.”

“You an’ me – all the things we’ve done?  …We’re the only two left.  Regenerate!”

  
 _“This is the game of Rassilon.”_ \-- Rassilon

  
“How about that?  I win.”

**Author's Note:**

> This hit me at five in the freakin' morning. It's how long now since _LotTL_ ran, and I just now get it? When it comes to a whole species, the last one standing is the loser. I was going to write a first-person of the Master coming to this realization, then I started digging up the quotes to write the story around and behold, they were the story all by themselves. I may still write the longer version anyway...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My, My; Hey, Hey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500321) by [gritsinmisery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery)




End file.
